M0d Ω G0n£ Wr0ng
So I am a mod installer, the type of person that uses mods and plays with them like orespawn, and others, but then I was stupid and got this mod called "M0d Ω" and got it in the game, I was bored and didn't really do much, but this mod was the best! Until this happened. The Mod I really needed to go get emeralds so I can trade for a diamond sword and chest plate, yes I was playing vanilla Minecraft. I searched for mods that I have never used before, and finally found one. The Ω Mod, maybe this person isn't good at naming things. But when I tried it, it was awesome! There are bees and behemoths, more portals, colored steves ( yes colored steves) and lots more bosses. I was going to invite my friends until, <01101101 01101111 01100100> you like mods huh? yeah what of it? Thinking that this is some kind of boss, I got out my enchanted omega sword and saw nothing. I really thought this is something in this mod and took it as normal. I got my friends over and I got the mod ready. They were also surprised. what do you think? well never heard of this mod, must be new. this is pretty cool! even better than orespawn! so there is green, blue, red, purple, yellow, steves cool but the boss hasn't come yet. what boss? <01101101 01101111 01100100> get ready, uh oh, we don't even have iron swords take these! omega sword and omega armor huh, We then teleported to an arena of giant omega skeletons and zombies. I got my spin sword and spun around, the others just had swords so we took them out one by one, then we got them all. Suddenly, a pitch black figure came out of nowhere, NULL?! whaT tHe? WhaT Is ThIs? I cAn't dO AnYthiNg! We fought null for what seemed like ages, then finally, he died. We took a break and mined, then the cave ghost appeared. I am hard, yes. I get batted with a Pic-axe. I am as blue as the sky and I am made of ores. What am I? ooh! Lapis lazuli! CORRECT This is getting "pastaier" by the moment first null, then this guy? I mean I never experienced anything like this. We usually read creepypastas but this is just wrong who's next? Daylight stealer? Entity 303? Green Steve? hey look at that what now? It's the sheep, you only see black ones. I don't see skeletons either, and it's night! reminds me of "Daylight stealer" <045875446efd78> Hello, heard of me? oh great. <045875446efd78> do you need assistance? Great, maybe I shouldn't have installed this mod, I went out of the game, I checked the files for the mod and it said nothing, except "01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100101 01100011 01110010 01100001 01100110 01110100 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100101 01100101 01110000 01111001 01110000 01100001 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110011" It was in binary code! I didn't have time to figure it out and got back, my friends were riding a horse and a mule, I only had a donkey. we shouldn't split up okay? aw no fun come on lets split up and find bosses, okay just be careful. Then secretly, I got an ∞ invis. potion and snuck on them, the trees had dispensers! I broke them just in time, suddenly a fireball came by! I blocked it, and TNT was everywhere! I ignited a TNT just before those and knocked them away from my friend, then it stopped. Then I went to "entity963"'s place, I had railroads put down and destroyed the cart TNT, my friend noticed and ran to "crepekiller's" place, I went there too! Only I drank some milk and appeared. you all okay? wait do you hear something? footsteps! We turned around and saw nothing footsteps again! and saw nothing, it was almost night when, Lunar! Guys, we got a problem! close Minecraft! We closed Minecraft and went back in, this time Farman joined the game, oh COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sighs* We force restarted the game and finally got to regular gameplay, I was getting materials and my friends were building a hideout. "Man it is dark out here, maybe I could get some wood and gemstones." I thought. I looked at my map and saw a white face, similar to the face in "Aparoid" Part 2 coming soon! Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Mods Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Dramapasta Category:M0d Ω g0n£ wr0ng series Category:Series Category:Dragon981 Category:Farman Category:Binary Category:Steve Category:Colored steves Category:Darkness of the Farlands